


An Instinctive Desire

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham could not take it any longer. His rut was too early and caught him unprepared. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now.





	An Instinctive Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So after having to go on hiatus due to being quite ill for weeks I'm finally able to write again and so I decided to write some smut x)
> 
> I was asked quite a while ago by an anon if I could write something with Gundham having a rut and I just had to, so please enjoy my dears ♥

This burning desire was unbearable. Gundham could not think clearly as his body was craving his mate, to taste the sweet skin on his lips and feel the omega's lithe body under his own, hearing the melodic moans he would make when the alpha would slam into his hot body without any restrain. Gundham could just picture this perfect sight. The way Kazuichi's mortal form would move with pleasure was beyond sinful, as he would pull the alpha closer and beg Gundham to mate him and mark him as his and his alone.

 

He could not take it any longer.

Gundham needed Kazuichi and he needed him now.

 

***

 

Kazuichi couldn't help looking at the empty seat next to his, while he was sitting in class and was listening to Miss Yukizome talk about today's lesson. It was rare that Gundham missed class, since the stubborn alpha would usually also go to class even if he was ill – at least he would go to care for all the animals that lived in the school. Though what really bugged Kazuichi wasn't the absence of the alpha, but the fact that he didn't know why.

In the rare cases where Gundham wouldn't come to class for whatever reason he usually told his mate about it, even if it was just via a quick message. However this time there was nothing; no message, no call or no visit. Due to this Kazuichi couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the other.

What made the omega's distress about his mate's absence stronger was the fact that he had missed him even before, since his heat only finished a few days ago and so the couple hadn't been able to actually see each other much to avoid any accidents even with the suppressants. It hadn't helped that his heat had been late as well and so they had been avoiding each other for a week longer, as the omega had been waiting for his heat to finally start and then quickly pass.

 

The minutes ticked by and Kazuichi had completely lost his concentration. He was bored beyond believe and he was still concerned about his mate. He couldn't even tell any more what his teacher was talking about any more, so he saw no point in continuing to listen.

Watching the clock as he was lost in thought, he gave a sigh of relieve when the bell finally rang and the students could take a break for a while so that they could eat something.

Getting up from his seat, not bothering with his bag since he would return to the classroom in a short while anyway, Kazuichi stood up and moved towards the door.

“Hey Souda, we're going to eat. You're coming as well, right?” Hajime asked as he as well stood up, together with their friends.

“I'll join ya all in a bit.” he quickly replied, before casually pointing at Gundham's empty seat, “I just want to quickly check where Hamster-chan has got lost to.”

“Sure. See you then.” Hajime replied with a nod, before he and the others left the classroom.

Kazuichi also left the room, however unlike his friends he turned towards the dorm rooms to see if his mate was maybe in his room.

 

Walking along the many rooms, Kazuichi stopped in front of his boyfriend's room. Ringing the bell to see if the other was in there, there was no answer whatsoever.

“Is he sleeping?” Usually Gundham was a very light sleeper, so the chances were slim that he didn't hear the bell. Though Kazuichi did guess that the other could be at the farms, but it didn't harm to at least check just in case something was wrong. Taking out his keys, which had the spare key from Gundham's room attached to it, he unlocked the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. “Gundham, are ya there?”

In this moment he was hit with an overwhelming scent, making the omega's legs feel weak and the door slammed shut behind him.

 

***

 

As soon as the omega stepped into the alpha's realm, Gundham could not hold himself back any more. Slamming the door shut behind his mate, before he could leave again, Gundham quickly walked up towards Kazuichi, looking him up and down like a hungry animal eyeing his prey.

Kazuichi looked up at him with wide eyes and his face had taken on an alluring red hue, as he opened his mouth to talk. “G-Gund-”

Pulling him close, Gundham kissed him deeply and he used the fact that the other's mouth was opened from the act of talking to let his tongue slide into his mate's wet mouth. Pinning his beloved against the wall, Gundham let his hands wander along the alluring body as their tongues moved along each other in a needy dance. A muffled whimper left Kazuichi's mouth as Gundham's hands were wandering along his sides, feeling the curves that were hidden underneath the layers of fabric covering him.

 

Gundham could not wait any longer. His whole being was craving his mate. He wanted to ravish him right then and there. His hands dipped underneath the hem of Kazuichi's clothing and he was feeling the soft skin under his fingertips that was still hidden from his sight. Kazuichi's own hands held onto the alpha's arms as he gave a quiet moan.

However he then pushed his mate away slightly, breaking their kiss. Kazuichi was just as much out of breath as Gundham himself was and he looked at him with a flustered face. “Wait a mom.. moment Gundham.” he breathed out as he tried to calm himself again, without much success, “Are ya on your rut?” The way the other was blushing and how his fingers were digging themselves into the skin of the alpha's arms to not let him come closer or move farther away, showed that he knew the answer already.

“Yes.” Gundham gave a short reply, not caring for any lengthy explanations, as he leaned down and kissed his mates sweet smelling neck. He could not help himself. His rut and thus his instinctive need to mate his beloved had come a week earlier than initially expected, leading to the alpha not having the needed suppressants yet.

Kazuichi's grip tightened on Gundham's arms, yet he did not push him away. “We should re-really stop.” he gave a weak protest and his words held no resolve in them.

While it would take all of his will, the alpha was willing to stop what he was doing if his mate truly wished for it. However he first had to know. “Do you really wish for me to stop, my dark queen?” he whispered against Kazuichi's skin and felt him shiver.

No answer left his paramour's mouth, so to urge him on to answer Gundham pressed his leg between Kazuichi's and slightly rubbed against the ever growing erection that was hidden beneath his clothing and was yearning for Gundham's poisonous touch.

A breathless moan left Kazuichi's sultry lips and he dug his fingers into his mate's skin as he pulled him close against his body. “N-No. I want you. Just fuck me.” he begged with pleading eyes.

 

Not holding back any longer Gundham kissed his lover deeply, tasting the sweet lips, and letting his tongue slide into the other's warm mouth. Letting his hands wander down Kazuichi's body, Gundham then lifted him up and pinned him against the wall, while his lover wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist to keep himself up. The way Kazuichi shivered and hummed with delight at the alpha's strength filled him with pride.

Pressing his own erection against Kazuichi's alluring body, Gundham gave a groan at the pressure. It was unbearable how much he wanted to feel his mate's hot and tight body around himself. Letting his hands roam his mate's body, Gundham eagerly loosened the other's clothing until the soft skin was exposed to him. Lifting Kazuichi's mortal form slightly more, Gundham began kissing along the bare skin and he gave a grin when the omega's scent began filling the room as his excitement grew. Kissing towards the exposed chest, Gundham licked along the pink bud before gently biting into it. A gasp left his mate's mouth and his hand fisted into the alpha's hair as he pulled him just that bit closer as his chest was played with.

“Mhm, Gundham, more.” Kazuichi breathed out in a purr.

Giving a small chuckle, Gundham kissed his consort's chest, “As you desire, my dark queen.” Holding his beloved in his arms, Gundham carried him to his bed and gently laid him down on top of it.

 

Not wanting to wait much longer until he could claim his mate as his, the alpha eagerly grabbed the other's loosely hanging clothes and pulled them off his body in a swift motion until he was lying bare before him, showing off every inch of his perfect form to Gundham. Kneeling between the other's spread legs, Gundham loomed above him and eyed the alluring body displayed to him. This sight never failed to take his breath away and awake his most basic instincts.

Kazuichi's breath hitched slightly when his mate placed his hands onto his stomach and let them cares every curve and every muscle, feeling every small movement the omega's heated body made, who hummed at the attention he was given. Moving down the other's body, Gundham's hands went along the smooth legs, before pushing them further apart. He gave a hungry grin when he saw the sweet scented slick that was already covering the omega's thighs and arse in anticipation to be mated by the alpha.

Gundham's whole being screamed to mate the omega, making him beg and moan to feel the alpha's knot inside of him until he was nothing more than a wanton mess beneath him.

Yet even if his instincts were driving him on to the point of turning mad from lust, Gundham still wished to pleasure his paramour first as there was nothing more desirable than seeing Kazuichi experiencing pure ecstasy by his hand. Leaning down and capturing his mate's lips in a hungry kiss, Gundham let his hands wander between his consort's legs, touching him all over until his fingers began pressing against the twitching ring of muscle. A delightful gasp left Kazuichi's mouth at the sensation and was soon followed by a delicious sounding moan as Gundham's fingers slowly penetrated him with ease. Moving his fingers inside of his lover, he listened to every moan and watched every movement the omega made in his lust filled state. Pushing his fingers deeper and spreading them, Gundham then grabbed the omega's cock with his free hand and began massaging it, as he moved his lips along the delicate skin and biting ever so often, leaving faint marks behind.

“Ah, fuck.” Kazuichi moaned out as his hips lifted themselves on their own volition and provided his lover with easier access to his willing body. Lust filled cries left his mouth as his lover pushed deeper and harder into his body. Every touch elicited a new sound from him and one was more sinful than the other. Nothing could ever match up with the enchanting sight of Kazuichi experience raw pleasure and lust. Gundham was under his spell and he never wished for it to end.

More broken moans came past Kazuichi's lips and his legs began to tremble. His hands fisted into the bedding beneath him as he pushed his burning body more towards the alpha, driving his fingers deeper in. “G-Gonna-” he tried to say, yet his words were interrupted with a lust filled cry as his body shattered and he found his release, making Gundham grin with pride.

 

Kazuichi gasped for breath as Gundham pulled his fingers out and regarded his mate's sublime body before him. The sight was breathtaking and the alpha could not wait any longer. His most primal desires were calling to him to finally grab his lover and mate him over and over again until nothing in this realm aside from them and their bond remained.

Not being able to wait any longer, Gundham took a hold of his mate and turned him around, making him kneel before him and pushing his perfect rear out for the alpha to claim as his and his alone. Gundham leaned over him and after quickly pushing aside his now too tight clothing, he began rubbing his erect cock against his mate's waiting opening, making both men gasp at the sensation. Within moments Kazuichi was aroused again thanks to his anticipation mixed with the alpha's pheromones that filled the air around them.

However before the alpha was able to go any further, the omega turned his face towards him and stopped him. “W-Wait.” he breathed out, making Gundham halt and look at him, “My heat just ended, so use a condom you idiot.”

In his own lust filled state he had almost forgotten this and while his instincts wished for nothing more than to impregnate his mate with his offspring at this moment, he knew better as they were still students and not ready for this kind of responsibility. Using the last ounce of his still rationally functioning mind, Gundham leaned to his bedside table and retrieved a condom, before rolling it onto the shaft of his cock.

 

Grabbing Kazuichi by his hips, Gundham leaned down to him and nuzzled his face into his mate's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent he emitted and letting his sense be taken over by his instincts. Aligning himself with Kazuichi's body, he ever so slowly penetrated his mate and felt every little twitch and movement the other did. The couple both moaned out at the overwhelming feeling as the alpha filled his mate's body to the brim. The sensation of finally being inside of the omega was immediately driving the alpha wild and so he began moving eagerly inside of the welcoming heat. Lust filled moans left Kazuichi as Gundham moved inside of him, before thrusting deep into his body. He could not have enough of his mate. Kazuichi's body was so hot, so alluring, so utterly addicting.

Digging his fingers into the skin of the other's hips, Gundham pounded deep into the submitting omega and relished in every moan and cry he elicited from him. Kazuichi was truly irresistible. He was like a siren who filled Gundham with the most carnal form of lust. He was like a forbidden temptress and he was Gundham's alone. He was his mate and the alpha never wanted to let him go. Gundham could not think clearly as he was consumed with lust, greed and desire. The sensation of thrusting hard into Kazuichi was intoxicating. He wanted more of it, he wanted everything of Kazuichi. His and his alone.

Grabbing his paramour by his hair, Gundham pulled on them and he was filled with pride when Kazuichi gave a wanton moan at the sensation. Holding his mate in place by his hair, he thrust deep into his body until he hit the bundle of nerves that made Kazuichi cry out his mate's name as he arched his back.

“More. Please more.” Kazuichi begged with need in his hoarse voice, “Please fuck me more.”

Pulling more on the hair, knowing fully well how much his mate loved the sensation, Gundham fulfilled his wish and slammed against that part over and over, making Kazuichi sob loudly from the immense pleasure he was feeling. No illegible words left the omega any more as he cried and moaned out in raw lust and desire. His whole body was trembling and without any warning he came again as he cried out Gundham's name a final time. It was truly breathtaking seeing his mate in this state and it was enough to make the alpha loose himself fully as he pounded without any restrain into his mate, before also being overtaken by a blinding pleasure as he found his release and bit hard into his mate's neck, marking him again as his.

 

***

 

Ever so slowly Gundham's mind cleared and his senses returned to their usual state, and he caught his breath as he felt himself knot inside of his mate. Carefully moving their bodies into a lying position, Gundham wrapped his arms around Kazuichi from behind and pulled him close as they relished in the afterglow. After regulating his breathing again, the alpha gently kissed the mark on the omega's nape, which was now red from the irritation.

Kazuichi gave a content hum and he turned his upper body as good as he could to kiss Gundham. “Feeling better now?” he asked with a teasing voice, which made the alpha blush.

“I do.” Now that his body had gotten what it had desired, his rut had settled itself for now and he hopefully would be able to acquire the needed suppressants before his natural urges would show themselves again over the course of the week.

“That's good then.” Kazuichi kept on grinning, before lying down again and enjoying being held by his lover, “Anyway, now I wanna cuddle. Not that we can do anything else anyway.” He did have a point, as due to the knotting the alpha was not able to pull out yet. Not that he minded the prospect of holding his mate in his arms in this moment of gentle intimacy.

 

The couple fell into comfortable silence as they cuddled and Gundham nuzzled his mate's neck from the behind. However the silence was suddenly disturbed as Kazuichi's whole mortal form jolted and he moved his upper body upwards. “Fuck, I have class right now! Miss Yukizome is gonna kill me!”

Gundham's eyes widened with shock and with guilt, as he had not thought about the fact that Kazuichi was expected to be attending class that day and now he was stuck. Trying to calm his mate, Gundham pulled him down again into a hug as he gently kissed the other's ear. “Do not worry my dark queen, I will talk with the Mistress of Learning and clear your name, as I am at fault.” However he did not look forward to that explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> What I also wanted to quickly mention; this is based on my A/B/O headcanon that ruts and heats from mated couples adjust themselves to each other until they happen at the same time. Thus Kazuichi's heat came later and Gundham's earlier as they are currently adjusting themselves


End file.
